


Fandom Stocking 2009/10

by cosmic_llin



Category: Cagney and Lacey, Doctor Who, Robin of Sherwood, Sarah Jane Adventures, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager, The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Coffee, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friendship, Gambling, Gen, M/M, Motherhood, Obsession, Rescue, Seduction, Silly, Zombies, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets in various fandoms, written for fandom_stocking Xmas 2009.</p><p>Seven wants to do something nice for her captain; B'Elanna thinks about the captain; Number One gets a riding lesson; Data and Geordi figure stuff out; Dax teaches Kira to have fun; a sunrise at the 4077th; Cagney and Lacey hold the fort; Emma Peel meets Cathy Gale; Peri and Erimem get into trouble; Marion saves the day; Luke has something on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real Coffee (Seven/Janeway)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts), [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts), [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts), [weaselett](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weaselett), [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts), [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts), [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts), [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/gifts), [livii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livii/gifts), [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven wants to do something nice for the Captain.
> 
> For debirlfan.

It started when Kathryn Janeway remarked offhandedly, as the two of them lay in bed one early morning, that it would be nice to have real coffee for a change, instead of replicated. 

Seven was nothing if not determined, and after the captain dressed and went to the bridge, she spent some time with the computer, looking up the history of coffee, the best methods for growing it, preparing it – of course, there was no such thing as real coffee beans in the Delta Quadrant, but Seven would sit tinkering with the replicator for a week if it meant she could make something indistinguishable from them.

And tinker she did, until she could rely on the replicator to produce the most exquisite coffee beans the Delta Quadrant had ever seen. The next part, actually making the coffee, was a little more tricky, but she read everything she could on the subject and experimented carefully – different kinds of filtered water, different sizes of cup for different surface areas of liquid, grinding the beans subtly larger or smaller, slightly different amounts in the cup…

Of course, she couldn’t present the perfect cup of coffee to her captain until she had tested it properly to ensure that it was right. The first mouthful she tried – her first ever mouthful of coffee – she had to spit right out again. This couldn’t be right, surely? The captain didn’t drink this every day? But, checking in the database and comparing with the captain’s usual replicated blend confirmed that this was what it was meant to taste like. So Seven, grimacing, carried on.

It took about three days of spending all of her off hours in coffee-related pursuits for Seven to start not minding the taste, then another day and a half before she realised she was actually enjoying it. The next day, while working with Lieutenant Torres in Engineering, she realised that she was craving a cup.

Finally, the coffee was ready for the captain. Seven brought it to her in her quarters, and explained, trying not to feel too prideful, what she had done. The look on the captain’s face when she heard what Seven had done would have been reward enough, but her expression when she actually tasted the coffee was enough to make Seven weak at the knees. The captain locked the door to her quarters and took off both of their commbadges. Seven was in for a very special evening.


	2. Overtures (Janeway/Torres)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'Elanna thinks about the captain.
> 
> For ariestess.

Sometimes B'Elanna thought that pretty much everyone on the ship must be in love with Kathryn Janeway. She didn't see how anyone could help it, the way she spoke, the way she moved, the way she took control of every situation, the way she smiled - everything she did was entrancing.

B'Elanna happened to know that more than one of the crew had made hesitant overtures, but the captain had always been too afraid of what a relationship with one of her subordinates would mean, and stopped it before it could really start. B'Elanna thought sometimes that she knew the power she held over them, the awe they held her in, and she thought it would be unfair to abuse that. She felt like it would be using them.

This didn't bother B'Elanna, though. She had noticed the way the captain's hand lingered when she passed B'Elanna a tool, as they worked together in Engineering. She had noticed the way she looked at her sometimes. B'Elanna's Klingon side was an inconvenience, sometimes, but it was just what the captain needed. 

B'Elanna had no use for hesitant overtures. B'Elanna waited until they were alone together and pounced, letting her no-nonsense Klingon side take the lead, and the captain was simply swept away, without a moment to think about consequences or protocol or propriety.

She thought of it, afterwards, but it was already much too late. And she didn't seem, after all, to care that much.


	3. Riding Lesson (Number One/Pike)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number One could do anything. That was one of the things Christopher Pike most admired about her.
> 
> For Medie.

Number One could do anything. That was one of the things Christopher Pike most admired about her, the way she was so capable in any situation – whether she was at his side on the bridge, leading a landing party or taking command when he was away, whether they were arguing philosophy and politics together or making love, or making dinner, she always knew exactly what to do, he had never seen her at a loss. She could do anything.

The one and only thing she couldn’t do, apparently, was ride a horse. They had shore leave together, and he’d taken her home for a few days to ride and take in the scenery. Except it hadn’t turned out that way.

‘I’ve never seen anyone look so awkward on a horse!’ he told her, when he finally got her on the thing.

‘It doesn’t like me,’ she said, irritably.

‘Why wouldn’t it?’ he asked.

She shrugged. ‘I don’t know, it just doesn’t.’

‘That’s not very logical, is it?’

She frowned. ‘It’s nothing to do with logic. There’s nothing logical about going around the place on the back of another living being – it’s unpredictable, it’s… random. You can’t apply logic to a dumb animal. You can practice as much as you like and learn all the rules, but in the end, it has a will of its own.’

He laughed. ‘So, you’re nervous?’

‘I am _not_ nervous.’

‘So prove it.’

* * *

In the end, he got her up to a fast walk, and she had to admit that she had enjoyed it – the feeling of height, the wind in her hair, the ease of movement, the gentle rise and fall. Trotting could wait until another day. They were both tired as they rubbed the horses down and headed home for the night. She smiled at him, his boyish excitement at being outdoors. It was a side of him she didn’t see often enough.

He got her to trot by the end of the holiday, and she was proud of what she’d achieved, but glad when they packed up and beamed onto the transport to return to the Enterprise. Running about in the fresh air, being wild and free, was all very well now and then, but logic and calm was so much better for everyday.


	4. Emotion Chip (Data/Geordi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data wants to ask Geordi something.
> 
> For weaselett.
> 
> Spoilers for Star Trek: Generations.

'Geordi?' said Data, as they worked together in Engineering one quiet afternoon. 'Have you been avoiding me?'

Geordi's face said it all. 'No, of course not,' he lied.

'Geordi,' continued Data, 'since the activation of my emotion chip several weeks ago, I have begun to notice in greater detail the emotional responses of my friends, including you. I have also noticed that, since around that time, you seem to be uncomfortable around me. Is there anything you wish to discuss?'

Geordi shook his head. 'What would I want to discuss?'

'I believe you are the one who is able to answer that question.'

Geordi sighed deeply. 'Look, it's not... I mean, I don't want to embarrass you...'

Data half-smiled. 'Embarrassment is still new to me. Counselor Troi says that it is important to get to grips with my full emotional range. Please do not hold back. Have I done something to upset you, Geordi?'

'Oh, Data, it's not that... it's nothing you've done.'

'Then what?'

Data noticed that Geordi himself was displaying all the human signs of embarrassment - blushing, raised pulse rate - but decided it would be tactful not to comment.

'Y'see,' Geordi began, 'we've been friends for so long, Data, and all of that time you haven't had emotions and... you've been my best friend for so long and I'd kind of accepted that we could never be anything more... y'know?'

Data nodded slowly. 'And now that I have emotions, you wish to alter the parameters of our relationship?'

'Well... yeah. But I figured that you wouldn't...'

'Geordi, I may be new to emotions, but I assure you that my affection for you is considerable. I would be... excited... at the thought of beginning intimate relations with you.'

Geordi swallowed. 'Intimate relations?'

Data nodded. 'I believe you will find me... fully functional. My quarters, after the shift ends?'

'You bet,' Geordi beamed.

Data nodded, satisfied. This emotions business was not as complicated as everyone made out.


	5. Dabo (Dax & Kira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerys is learning a lot from Jadzia.
> 
> For shinyjenni.

Jadzia Dax stared at Kira Nerys with horror and disbelief. ‘I don’t believe this,’ she said, shaking her head sadly.

Nerys shrugged. ‘What?’

‘All this time living here on the station, and you’ve never _once_ played Dabo?’

‘I don’t really like gambling,’ Nerys said. ‘And Quark gives me the creeps.’

‘Well, Quark isn’t always there! Come on, I’m taking you right now. We’re going to play some Dabo.’

‘Jadzia… your shift doesn’t end for twenty more minutes!’

‘And you’re my commanding officer until Benjamin gets back, so come _on_!’

Against her better judgment, Nerys let herself be dragged, although of course she would only stay for one game. Maybe two.

Seven games, most of a bottle of tulaberry wine and a stack of latinum later, Kira Nerys was feeling a lot better about Dabo.

‘I’m really getting into it now!’ she announced loudly, as Jadzia pressed her bag of winnings into her hand and gently led her away from the table.

‘Yes, yes, I know you are,’ she said soothingly. ‘Let’s play again another day, hmm?’

‘_Yes_,’ said Nerys, emphatically. 

They wandered down the promenade, Jadzia taking Nerys’ hand to keep her from straying.

‘Do you know what I love about you, Jadzia?’ said Nerys.

‘What do you love about me?’

‘You’re always teaching me new things.’

Jadzia smiled. ‘It’s a pleasure.’


	6. Sunrise (MASH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment in Korea.
> 
> For eponymous_rose.

‘That’s it! That’s it! I’ve had it with you two goons!’

In the early-morning gloom, Hawkeye and BJ peered out of their bedclothes and saw Charles Winchester shaking his bedding out, his face red with fury.

‘Did we…?’ Hawkeye asked, blearily.

‘Seeds, in his bed?’ BJ prompted. ‘Remember?’

Hawkeye frowned. ‘Oh, yeah…’

‘I have just got in from a very long night of hard work,’ continued Charles, ‘and the last thing I want is a bed full of dust and dirt left by you two juveniles!’

‘We _were_ drunk,’ Hawkeye pointed out, reasonably.

Charles raised his hands to the sky in a helpless gesture, then stalked out of the Swamp and through the camp, muttering to himself. He walked and walked until he reached a ridge at the edge of the camp, where Margaret was sitting alone.

‘Do you know what those two…’ Charles began, but Margaret shushed him without turning around.

‘I’m watching the sunrise, Charles,’ she said. ‘Be quiet or go away.’

He hesitated, mouth open, and looked towards the pink and gold-tinged horizon. He sat down next to Margaret and watched the little stripe of light grow larger in tiny increments. He breathed slowly and felt better. She smiled to herself.

It was a few minutes later that BJ approached. ‘Watching the sunrise?’ he asked ‘Can anyone join in?’

‘If they’re quiet,’ said Margaret. 

So BJ sat on her other side and watched with them. The sun was a sliver of crescent now, glowing behind a bank of mist. Hawkeye appeared as it was turning into a fat quarter-circle, and his loud greeting was shushed by the other three as they watched intently. He joined them, lying on his stomach and propping his chin on his hands.

Distantly, a bugle called. Then once more. A few moments later, Colonel Potter stomped up the hill.

‘Is it too much to ask for officers to turn up to roll call once in a blue moon?’ he asked.

‘Sir, we are watching the _sunrise_,’ Charles admonished.

‘Won’t you sit, Colonel?’ asked Margaret, still not looking away from the spectacle. ‘It’s a lovely way to start the day. Makes you feel better about life.’

He looked at them, the four of them in a row, in quiet contemplation. He shrugged, and sat down at the end of the line.

And they watched the sun rise. The same sun that was setting over their families and friends back home, the sun that was rising just the same for the North Koreans and the Chinese not ten miles away. They watched until it hung in the sky, burning away the morning. And each of them felt just a little bit better than they had when it set.


	7. Holding the Fort (Cagney and Lacey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cagney and Lacey deal with another tricky situation.
> 
> Written for carawj, off an idea of hers.

‘Are Harvey and the kids safe?’ Christine asked, as Mary Beth came back from the telephone.

She nodded. ‘An old friend of Harv’s got them seats on a plane, they’ll be ok.’

‘So we can stop worrying about them and get on with the job.’

‘Chris, I _always_ worry about them… but you’re right. It’s time to get this show on the road.’

There was a clatter, and Isbecki and Petrie entered the squad room, carrying between them what looked like every gun in the place.

‘This is every gun in the place,’ Victor said, a little out of breath.

Mary Beth peered out of the window at the shambling zombie hordes approaching. They had been human, once. She shivered. ‘We’re going to need it,’ she said.

They began to strap weapons onto themselves, wherever they would fit. Christine found a harpoon that had been confiscated from someone. They needed every edge they could get.

‘We ready, folks?’ asked Mary Beth.

Christine nodded. ‘Lock and load.’


	8. Better Than One (Emma Peel & Cathy Gale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Peel, for once, needs a helping hand.
> 
> For carawj.

Emma Peel could take care of herself, but even she found the sudden appearance of half a dozen large, densely-muscled fighting men a little bit of a shock. They surrounded her early one morning as she walked to the corner shop to get a paper – there was nobody around yet. They didn’t even say what they wanted, just made to grab her, and she’d pulled two of them by the hair and knocked their heads together before she’d even taken a breath.

Those two staggered back, stunned, and hit another two, leaving only two left – that she could deal with, that was easy enough, but the next two got up after a moment and thundered towards her again, knocking her off balance so that she fell, her head striking the kerb sharply.

She shook her head, dizzy. She rose, swaying slightly, and managed to karate-chop three of them in the knees on her way up. But even Emma Peel couldn’t fight six men when the world was spinning so hard that she couldn’t tell which direction they were coming from.

Then all of a sudden there was a fleeting impression of leather and boots, followed by cries of pain. Emma ducked out of the way, took a few seconds to blink her blurred vision into compliance, and stood up again just in time to see a woman dressed in a form-fitting outfit lay out four men with one exquisite kick.

Another man was coming up behind her, though, and she was still busy with the last one, who hadn’t been felled by the kick. She hadn’t noticed. Emma leaped back into the fray, wrestling the man to the ground and shoving a knee into his head hard enough to stun him. 

The other women glanced at her. Even with both of them fighting, it would be difficult to take all six. They exchanged a nod of understanding, then took to their heels and ran, the other woman grasping Emma’s hand as she stumbled, pulling her along until they reached a busy main street.

‘How’s your head?’ the other woman asked.

Emma grimaced. ‘It’s been worse. Emma Peel.’

‘I know. Cathy Gale.’

And that was how it started.


	9. Waiting (Peri & Erimem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is fed up of waiting for Peri and Erimem.
> 
> For Netgirl_y2k.

The Doctor sighed. He got up again and went to the door of the TARDIS, and looked out. No sign of them. He had told them quite clearly, not more than an hour, and that he had given grudgingly, because he knew their tendency for getting into trouble if he wasn't there to supervise. And yet here he was, more than two hours later, and they were nowhere in sight.

He wondered at what point he should start to worry. At first he had worried all the time, and kept having to go and rescue them, only to find them lingering over trying on shoes, or sampling every cocktail on the menu, having the time of their lives. Sometimes he wondered whether they needed him to have adventures at all.

At length, he heard shouting and giggling, the usual signal of their approach. They crashed into the TARDIS, both talking at once.

'Doctor, you didn't come and rescue us!' Erimem complained, throwing what looked like a sack full of dead pheasants on the floor leaning dramatically on the console.

'We could have died!' Peri agreed. 'When that dinosaur turned up!'

The Doctor frowned. 'Dinosaur? In Victorian Somerset?'

'It was actually more like a dragon, I thought,' said Peri, 'although even that would have been fine if it hadn't been for the meteorite and the possessed shopkeeper...'

'It is _so_ tiresome having to break people's arms all the time,' said Erimem, wistfully.

'And then of course we were arrested,' said Peri, 'which really put the cat among the pigeons.'

'I don't know what we would have done if it hadn't been for that young poet and his flying monkey,' Erimem added.

'Haven't you even put the kettle on, Doctor?' asked Peri. 'Where are we going next?'

'Well... I...'

'Hmm, you think about that, we've got more important things to do,' she continued. 'Come on, Erimem, let's try on that cursed necklace that duke gave you.'

The Doctor watched them go with a sigh of relief. On second thoughts, perhaps it really _was_ better if he stayed behind.


	10. Trials of Womanhood (Robin of Sherwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marion saves the day.
> 
> For Amilyn.

The fabled men of Sherwood lay in senseless disarray on the ground, where they had fallen. One or two groaned, but movement was beyond them now. They were defeated.

The woman of Sherwood, who did not drink, sighed. The life of an outlaw had its high points, but watching her husband and his fellows sleep off their drunkenness was not one of them.

She decided to walk for a while, and return when they had done with their snoring and belching and might talk sensibly to her again. She walked a long time, gathering fruit and berries for them all to eat later, and then two plump young rabbits. She slung them over her shoulder as she made her way back.

She heard a sound, though, and stopped. Two of the sheriff's men. They had found the outlaws asleep and helpless, and were plotting to bring more of their fellows to capture them.

Marion thought quickly - even if she waited until they had gone and roused the men, there might not be enough time to wake them properly, and they would certainly not be fit for battle. She had seen them win against incredible odds, but it seemed unwise to chance it. She would have to deal with these two now.

* * *

Some time later, the men awoke, to the smell of rabbit stew, cooking gently on the fire Marion had built. There were clothes hanging beside it to dry, too, and Marion was humming to herself and making more arrows for Robin's bow.

'That's a good woman,' Little John said, kissing her hand playfully and leaning over to sniff the soup. 'Knows exactly what we need.'

'My head aches somethin' terrible,' Scarlet said. 'Have you got anything, Marion?' 

'And for my stomach!' Much added.

Marion tended to them and the others, with her usual gentle admonishments about the evils of strong drink.

'By the way,' she told Robin, as she pressed a cool cloth to his forehead, 'there are two of the sheriff's men tied up in the stream, ten minutes run over that way. They were planning an ambush, so I thought I'd keep them until you woke up. They aren't hurt too badly, but I imagine they're quite cold and bad-tempered by now. You might want to do something about it.'

Robin and the others stared at her, and Little John laughed.

'Marion, you're almost as good as a man!' Much grinned.

Marion rolled her eyes but said nothing. She was sure he meant it as a compliment.


	11. Questions (Luke, Sarah Jane, Clyde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke has something on his mind.
> 
> For Livii.

'You're quiet today, Luke,' Sarah Jane observed, over the breakfast table. 'Not that you _could_ talk much, of course, with an entire slice of toast in your mouth.'

He chewed and swallowed with an awkward face.

'Is anything bothering you?' she asked, when he had finished.

He hesitated, but he had to ask _somebody_. 'Mum... how do you know if you like somebody? You know... _like_ them.'

'Aah,' Sarah said. She had wondered how long it would take for this to come up. He knew all about all the biological processes, of course, but there was a lot more to it than that. And he did seem to be popular with the girls - Rani was always coming over, and Haresh informed her that he had his fair share of admirers at school, too. Sometimes girls liked brains, if they came attached to a face like Luke's.

'Well,' she said, 'you'd probably want to spend lots of time with them, and you might feel a bit nervous when you're with them. You want to be interested in the things they like, so you can have things to share.'

Luke nodded seriously. 'Would you feel... warm? And might you have... um... strange dreams about them?'

'You very well might,' she said.

'And... when you imagined, well, kissing them... would it make your stomach sort of uncomfortable?'

'It could well do, yes.'

Luke nodded, satisfied. 'So then... what should I do about it?'

'I think you should be honest, and just be yourself, and see what happens.'

'So I should tell Clyde how I feel about him?'

Sarah Jane hesitated for a second, thrown, then smiled. 'If you don't, you'll never know, will you?'

The doorbell rang, and Luke blushed.

'Talking of...' Sarah Jane said. 'Come on, hurry up or you'll be late.' She grabbed his lunch from the fridge and put it into his bag as he put his coat on, sudden nerves making him clumsy with the zip.

'You'll be fine,' she said, giving him his bag, kissing him on the forehead, and then watching through the kitchen window as Luke met Clyde on the driveway and the two of them headed down the road. 

It was a big moment for Luke, a huge milestone in his development as an individual, not to mention his high school life. It might all go wrong. It might all end in tears. But somehow, she wasn't worried.


End file.
